1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for retaining a product, preferably such as a flexible product in a flat and secure position on a generally planar surface. More specifically, the invention pertains to an apparatus which consists of a self-contained multi-zone vacuum fixture which is adapted to enable the selectively controlled securing and holding of flexible products possessing various sizes and configurations on a flat work surface, and to a method of utilizing the apparatus.
The utilization of vacuum fixtures for the retention or adherence of various products possessing different sizes and configurations on planar surfaces is well-known in diverse technologies. Basically, the concept for retaining such products on surfaces, which pertains to a form of vacuum chucks adapted to enable the processing of such products through the provision of apertured product supporting surfaces which communicate with a source of a vacuum through suitable conduits, channels or openings, and which may provide for templates to impart a vacuum accommodating panel form factor and personalization in the retention of the various objects or products on the surfaces which communicate with the vacuum source.
Generally, such vacuum holding arrangements or systems which retain products or elements which are to be treated or processed on support surfaces under the application of a sub-atmospheric pressure or vacuum are constituted of metallic or opaque materials which, although they facilitate the secure positioning of the product or item on the support surface, do not permit for visual inspection and visual access to all sides of the specific product or item.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Currently, numerous types of vacuum fixtures and apparatuses are known in technologies which serve different purposes in order to meet various kinds of manufacturing requirements; for instance, such as applications directed to drilling, printed circuit board manufacturing steps, or for applications where extremely precise workpiece or product processing is required.
Reis, et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,800,661, 5,782,152 and 5,660,380, which are based on a common disclosure, each disclose vacuum fixtures and methods for dimensioning and manipulating patterned materials. The material supporting surfaces are comprised of flat panels communicating through the intermediary of suitable apertures with a vacuum source so as to enable positioning of the patterned materials which are to be processed or treated while retained thereon in a precise and selective manner fail to provide transparent structure and the ability of utilizing back lighting in order to enable visual inspection of the items or materials being retained on the vacuum fixtures. Moreover, the patents each describe the utilization of a single-chamber vacuum fixture which does not facilitate the utilization of multi-zonal or selectively switchable areas subjected to a vacuum in order to be able to position different types of patterned materials thereon for processing or treating purposes.
Wojnarowski, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,654 discloses a vacuum fixture and method for the fabrication of electronic assemblies, which is constituted of either steel or various metal alloys. Although this fixture provides a vacuum chuck, it does not enable the inspection of the items or products arranged thereon and being processed from being inspectable from all sides due to the inability of the apparatus of being transparent to facilitate back lighting therethrough. Furthermore, this particular patent describes only a single vacuum chamber arrangement and consequently is unable to selective accommodate the vacuum retention of products of differing sizes and configurations.
Davies, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,910 describes vacuum plates which are adapted to be utilized in conjunction with a vacuum chuck for positioning material thereon, wherein the vacuum plates are constructed of either steel and aluminum, and consequently do not enable the unhindered visual inspection or accommodating of back lighting in order to facilitate the viewing of the material from all sides thereof.
Kosmowski, U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,876 relates to a high-speed precision drilling system which incorporates a vacuum chuck in order to retain a component thereon which is to be processed. The vacuum chuck is constituted of a material which is not transparent and does not facilitate the back lighting to enable viewing the component being drilled from all sides thereof. Furthermore, the system employed in this patent utilizes only a single vacuum chamber and one evacuation port, which will not enable the provision of multiple zones for treating parts or components of different sizes and configurations.
Heller, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,636 relates to a holding fixture and trimmer for processing the surfaces of a printed circuit board while retaining the circuit board on a support surface through the application of a vacuum. There is no provision of any transparent construction for the apparatus which will enable the viewing and back lighting of the printed circuit board which is being processed. Moreover, the fixture does not employ any switchable multi-zonal vacuum construction for treating differently sized and configured circuit board components.
Gentzel, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,908 discloses a vacuum handling fixture which is constituted of steel and consequently does not permit for any lighting of a product which is positioned on a supporting surface under a vacuum. Moreover, the fixture is only equipped with a single vacuum chamber and one evacuation port, and consequently cannot be utilized as a multi-zonal or selectively switchable vacuum apparatus for differently sized and configured products.
Finally, Maerz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,802 discloses an apparatus which includes a vacuum holddown system for sheet material so as to enable the precision cutting of clothing. Provided is a steel vacuum plate with a plurality of holes communicating with a vacuum source, in which the lack of transparency of the plate fails to enable back lighting of the product which is being cut. Moreover, the vacuum chamber below the vacuum plate is comprised of a single area which is evacuated through a single port and fails to provide for multi-vacuum zones for treating components or sheets of difference sizes and dimensions.